Hranu Hawktotem
Thanks for coming to my article! I created Hranu in February, and created the Hawktotem the way it is today in about April. I'm an Rp-PvPer, which I PvP as Enhancement, and I PvE as Elemental. I generally write in this or update it at work. ''This page is heavily under construction as of July 13, 2011. That was the last update. '' Appearance 'General' Hranu is about eight foot seven on a good day, and his weight is a bit under the average Tauren Male weight. While he is a bit thinner than most, one cannot really say that he is weak. He can contend with many Stonehoof or Ragetotem Braves. His fur is greying, showing that he's middle-aged, and has various scars on his body. He doesn't have much in the way of facial hair, nor does he have any piercings. 'Scars' Over his lifetime, Hranu has contended with many enemies. Centaur, Quilboar, Grimtotem, Alliance -- if it threatened his people, you can bet Hranu has fought with it. Because of this, however, he has received a number of scars across his body. Most of them are smaller scars, ranging from normal weapons to spells. The smaller scars have mostly healed over time and grew back fur. They're not so easily distinguishable. The largest of the scars, however, can easily be seen. There are seven large scars that are only ever seen when Hranu doesn't have any armor on. There are three on his upper torso; one directly in the middle of his chest, one above his right hip, and one more on the lower left portion of his back, right above his butt, and one scar on each arm and leg. The scars in the middle of his chest and on each arm and leg are gunshot wounds. On each arm and leg, they were shot from far away, and engulf both biceps and most of his femur. The gunshot wound on his chest, however, was point blank and killed him on the spot. Luckily, less than a few seconds later, he was ressurected by Veritae, a Blood Elf Blood Knight, and she managed to close up his wounds and heal the more serious wounds. She brought him back to Dalaran, where she hired healers to patch him up even more. The Hawktotem then came to retrieve their Chieftain and he had had treatments of Druidic and Shamanic healing for many weeks after. The scar right above his right hip was during what was deemed by Hawktotem: The Battle of Ghosts. The synopsis of the event was to defend the ancient kodo graveyard from the Humans of the Bloodied Ninth. A warrior managed to get his axe deep into him and make a very large wound. It was mostly healed immediately by Hawktotem Druids and Shaman. The last scar is probably the oldest of all the large scars. On the lower left portion of his back, he was stabbed by a halberd. He was ambushed with a few of his loyal friends, by Grimtotem. 'Nuff said. Armor Sets 'Ceremonial and casual wear' Hranu has one or two ceremonial and casual pieces of clothing that he wears. One of the first things he wears out and about casually and at ceremonies is his headdress. Sagapoe, the second Tribe Champion of the Hawktotem, made it out of Swoop and Plainstrider feathers and kodo hide leather. Ever since she disappeared, he's worn it. He has has a blue and black kilt that he kept ever since his Grimtotem days. He usually wears it without a shirt. 'Armor Sets' ''Cobalt Set'' His cobalt set, or his "purple" set, is easily one of the most recognizible sets for a Shaman within the Horde. He requested that it be look like the High Warlord's Shaman armor, however, with small differences. He needed it to be made of Cobalt. It includes a mace and shield. ''Vestaments of the Chieftain'' This brown set is also another look alike set. Made by one of the Hawktotem blacksmiths, this old set was the first War Armor Hranu ever possessed. With it comes an axe and Shield. It's mostly akin to the Blood Guard/Legionnaire set of PvP gear. ''Shadow of the Father'' This set of armor is his fathers old set of armor. Remade by the blacksmiths and leatherworkers of the Hawktotem, it has been strengthened, tested, and made sure that it fits the Chieftain. The only piece of armor that wasn't apart of the original set was the helmet -- Hranu made it himself out of kodo hide and bone. Personality 'Overview' Hranu, face value, would seem like any other Tauren. Noble, honorable, kind, peaceful. When meeting others, he is generally respectful. When around allies, he is generally kind-hearted and can be funny. When around the Tribe, he is generally serious, stern, but in a fatherly kind of way. However, this is not the case. Despite what people may think of him, he was a Grimtotem. Aggressiveness isn't uncommon with him, and often shows his aggressive side in combat. The last year or so, however, has changed Hranu from a vengeful Chieftain to a Bloodhoof Chieftain, of sorts. He is still actively aggressive, but not cruel. Hranu has committed many atrocities in his life. More often than not, he questions himself when alone, and usually keeps these feelings bottled up until battle comes and he can let it all out. Regret isn't out of reach with Hranu, but he has only shown this side to intimate partners, or a select few of his Champions. Story of the Shield 'Childhood' Hranu Hawktotem was not always a Hawktotem. He was born in what is now the Thousand Needles, on the Darkcloud Pinnacle, to a Warrior Father, and a Shaman Mother. His bloodline was of noble Grimtotem that transcended what the Grimtotem we know now. A description of Hranu's bloodline would be much akin to the noble Bloodrage, or the contemplative and spiritual Skychaser. That's beside the point, however. Hranu didn't acknowledge his bloodline while growing up. All he knew was Grimtotem. He lived it. He was taught how to fight, survive, and everything a Grimtotem knew, he knew. The unncessary aggressiveness, the 'do what is neccesary' attitude that seemed to be rampant in the camp. Hranu knew that. Hranu lived that. And, if he were not the eldest of three, he would've lived that the rest of his life. This was not the case, however. Hranu's blood family consisted of his Grandsire, Father, Mother, Uncle, Aunt, Younger Brother, and youngest Sister. His Younger Brother, named Hawenn, after his Grandsire, was born when Hranu was seventeen years old. His younger sister was born when he was thirty-six. It was about six years later that the family planned to escape from the Grimtotem. Hranu and his Uncle, Naharak, were strictly against what the were planning on doing. Both revered the Grimtotem way of life. Young Hranu didn't understand why they had to leave. He had just finished his adulthood rites. He had many friends. A potential mate. He was adept at Shamanism. Still, at the back of his mind, he had to remain loyal to his family. He went with them. So did his Uncle... reluctantly. It was under the dark of night that they made their escape. They had packed their things the day before. There were no witnesses. Except for the letter that Hranu's Uncle left to the reavers of the Darkcloud Pinnacle... 'The Following of the Hawk' Who would lead the family but the old, haggard Brave Hawenn. He was coming onto the age that he would've been cast aside if he were any other old Tauren. But he was Hawenn. He could best the strongest Brave of Darkcloud Pinnacle. And he lead his family across the Barrens. His head was always held high, spear in hand, ready to thwart any danger that would want to harm his family. He, his son, Garok, Naharak, and Hranu were fending off raids from Centaur and Quilboar. The Quilboar raids weren't the hardest to fend off. They relied on their numbers more than anything else, and just swarmed them, but the four males could easily fend them off. The Centaur raids were much harder to deal with, but luckily there were not many on the Warpath with the path they were travelling. Disaster struck when they drew close to what is now Durotar. Three Grimtotem Reavers ambushed them, and nearly killed Hranu's mother. Luckily, they were fended off... but that act of retaliation for what they did made Hranu nervous. Made Hranu think about what they had done. The "expedition" took weeks. They had found what they searched for, however... The Bloodhoof. They had met with the Bloodhoof elders, even the Chieftain Cairne Bloodhoof, and pleaded to allow them to house and protect the family. It was revealed, after the Bloodhoof pledged their supporto f the family (or vice versa), that Hawenn was following a Hawk to their destination. He had no idea, no true intention, of where to go. But he trusted that Hawk. As soon as they found the Bloodhoof, it disappeared. To honor the Hawk, Hawenn made a totem weapon, to always remember the Hawk. And the Elders named him Hawktotem. He took it proudly, as a sect of the Bloodhoof Tribe. His family proudly took it, as well. Garok and his mate began to make small totems, for each family member, to identify with the sect. 'The Betrayal' The sect of the Hawktotem gained a few Tauren, mainly close friends to the family, from other Tribes. They became enthralled with what the Hawktotem had so fervently believed in. Unity. Duty. Protection. Everything else that the individual believed in was a self-imposed code of honor, of ethics. Patrols had been made, and the Hawktotem took the forefront. It was a small patrol. It was almost every member of the Hawktotem, save for Hranu, Hawenn, and Hranu's youngest sister. Five in all, they were to explore the Thousand Needles to find supplies and scout ahead for what was to come. They never came back. Their bodies were discovered by Bloodhoof Braves. They were brought back and given the standard Tauren ceremonial burial. Rumors flew about who killed them. Centaur? Likely. Quilboar? Less likely, but totally possible. Hranu knew, deep in his heart, though, that it was Grimtotem. He would be in a surprise when he found out, almost eleven years after, who did it. His Uncle. Naharak. Betrayed them all, and then fled to the Darkcloud Pinnacle. He vowed that the Hawktotem's true loyalty was to the Grimtotem, and he would make sure that all Bloodhoof loyal Hawktotem would be extinguished. 'Joining of the Horde' Hawenn the Elder died shortly after what had happened. The Hawktotem family, what was left of it, was devastated. All that remained was Hranu's missing Uncle, and the three children. Hawenn left to join the Ragetotem to further his training as a Warrior, and Hranu's youngest sister stayed with the Bloodhoof to further her training. Hranu, however, wanted to be a free spirit. And he left the Tribes altogether. He went from Tribe to Tribe, helping where needed, but he just happened to be with the Bloodhoof, visiting his sister, when the Orcs came. He stayed with Cairne for as long as he was needed. His loyalties were with the Bloodhoof. He fought as almost every major battle with the Horde. Saw the Oracle of legend. Fought the corrupted Orcs to save Hellscream. Stood his ground at Mount Hyjal. Proudly charged the beaches of Theramore against Kul Tiras. All he knew was War. He left it all, and began his nomadic time once again. ﻿ 'The Time of the Nomad' Hranu spent much time as a nomad. When the world was in a struggle against Nefarion, Onyxia, the Molten Core, the Outlands, and the North, Hranu was.. walking. Wandering. He went from place to place, meeting the people, seeing what could be done in order to better the Tauren villages. He was often seen with one or two different Tauren, likely his other nomad friends. He frequented villages such as Camp Taurajo, Camp Mojache, the Freewind Post, Ghost Walker Post, the Sun Rock Retreat, Bloodhoof Village, and Thunder Bluff. He knew the inn keepers and the regular populace by name; he recieve his "Shu'halo" name, Ahok'awa (Ghost Paw in Taurahe) by hunting and killing a kodo, then giving everything away to the local populaces. In this time, he decided to come to terms with being Chieftain. He met his future mate, Azalee, and began the Hawktotem Tribe to aspire to something more peaceful in the world. His friend, Kowalu, also supported him heavily, along with a Druid named Hotaga. Together, with Hranu's leadership, they made the Hawktotem Tribe to be just like the Argent Crusade or the Earthen Ring. It didn't last long. '...And All He Knew Was War' Hranu began the Tribe anew in Mulgore. He had convinced a few of this other nomadic friends to join him in a journey to all the Tauren villages to spread the word of the Hawktotem -- To show that there were those in the horde that didn't want War. That didn't wish to kill unless absoloutely necessary. They journied to Bloodhoof Village, Camp Taurajo, the Freewind Post, and Camp Mojache. As they began to move through Feralas on what Hranu's dubs 'The Feralas Trail', they found a dying Grimtotem in the middle of the road. Worried that it might be an ambush, they prepped themselves for combat, and moved to heal the Grimtotem. As Hranu began to heal the unlikeliest of people, the trap was sprung. Only, this wasn't a Grimtotem ambush. It was a Night Elf one. They ambushers were many, and they were quick. They disarmed all three Tauren, tied them up, and hauled them away without a real fight. The Grimtotem was left there to die, much to Hranu's dismay; for future ambushes. They were taken to Nijel's Point and had unfortunately been left to the Humans. Hranu and his two friends were tortured for Horde military movements. Being from a peaceful Tribe, none of them knew anything about the Horde military. His two friends were first. They were tortured for hours on end, and died while at Nijel's Point. Hranu, however, was tortured, but escaped. As he crawled away from Nijel's Point, he swore to avenge his fallen brothers. 'The Rise of the Hawktotem' Hranu was given armor and a weapon at the Ghost Walker Post, along with a black Kodo named Daisy, and they sent him quickly to Mulgore, aided by one Ghost Walker Brave. The Ghost Walker Brave was as black as night, and told Hranu he was of the Shadowhoof, and that he would protect his life as long as Hranu needed. Hranu got to Mulgore, and he asked the Shadowhoof to go back to the Ghost Walker Post and await for reinforcements, to be ready for an attack on Nijel's Point. As he moved into Bloodhoof Village, he saw none other then Hotaga patrolling the village, awaiting Hranu's return. Hranu told him his story, and of his sworn oath. Hotaga knelt before Hranu, and swore that he would be the Spear of the Hawktotem, for as long as he may live. Together, they made the peaceloving Tribe into a Warlike one. The raided Astranaar, quickly, but retreated back to Mulgore to evade the Night Elves. They parted ways, and Hranu ran into yet another unlikely person. Azalee. 'The Seer of the Hawktotem; mother to Hawenn the Youngest﻿' Hranu and Azalee stared at each other for a good long while before they embraced each other. Azalee had long worried that she lost another that was very special to her, and long had she prayed for Hranu's safe return. They sat out by Stone Cairn Lake, and just sat in silence. Not long, though, Hranu spoke up about the Hawktotem's new goals and how she played the part in it. She became the Seer; master of all the spiritual side of the Hawktotem. It took her just a little bit to adjust to the Warlike view of the Hawktotem, but she adjusted her prayers and how she acted as such. The one thing Hranu loved about her was how much she complimented his personality. They were almost like exact opposites; Hranu was this aggressive, strong, and tenacious Tauren Shaman, while Azalee was this peaceful, yet ambitious, spiritual Druid. They concieved their first child not long after they had become mates, officially. It was said that both An'she and Mu'sha blessed the child to be the greatest Warrior among the Hawktotem. That he was supposed to be heir to Hranu's Chieftainship. It would never come to pass. 'Recruiting young Tauren' Hranu's first 11 members of the newly formed Hawktotem were Druids. Yorrow, Hotaga, Azalee, Nahana, and Saagpoe were the first five. The First Five worked tirelessly to aid in whatever the Chieftain required to bring the Tribe back from the ashes of inactivity. From the ashes of nothingness. Hotaga set out to find Hranu's kin, while Azalee and Hranu worked on recruiting fresh young minds. Yorrow, stoic as he was, attempted to form bonds with many Druids of the Cenarion Circle that Hranu would later misuse as spies. Nahana and Sagapoe worked on administrative tasks. It was not long before the second Tribe Champion was elected; Sagapoe took the rank with dignity, pride, and integrity. She was always there help whenever the Hawktotem needed it. Numbers around this time were around twenty strongarms. It was then, Hranu annouced they were moving to Camp Taurajo, temporarily, and then to Camp Mojache. While at Camp Mojache, Hotaga worked to strengthen the forces they had. Constantly challenging the others to duels, he was getting a feel for who had what and what had who when a some Tauren from the Nexarium, a Grimtotem based group that worked with the Bloodhoof. They annouced that they would help the Hawktotem in whatever way possible. There, a Death Knight caught Hranu's eye. His name was Raktas. He was a strong individual, but very cold in a literal sense. After the Nexarium disbanded, Raktas joined the Hawktotem just before they left for Feralas. And it was there where loyalties were tested. 'The Feralas Campaign - The Security of the Feralas Trail﻿' ﻿ ﻿ Category:Tauren Category:Shaman Category:Horde Category:Tauren Shaman Category:RPPvP Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Horde Shaman Category:Jewelcrafter Category:Miner